The Legend of Mount Drazhour
by Ceres 82.1
Summary: Pure PW. Kira faces a person who she must kill--who also is the person who was closest to her. TO BE REWRITTEN.


The Legend of Mount Drazhour

Author's Note

To Power World RPers: This fanfic is the FULL VERSION of the Legend of Mount Drazhour, which will be a major event in Season 3.

This fanfiction cannot be understood without the understanding of the topography of Power World.

By the way, this is set on Wensa, where Mt. Drazhour stands.

Note to Readers: I will give you the info, provided that you contact me. See my profile for contact info.

--------------------------

_Apocalis, the leader of the Guardians of Power World, was hunted down by Kira Taris, his close friend, who is the leader of Se'ria, in which Apocalis is an enemy. After running for 35 days, 49 dimensions and 20 losses, he was finally cornered at the summit of Mount Drazhour._

" You have finally reached your goal, Kira. You may do what you think is best, not for me, but for yourself and your people."

" I have been forced to do so! If I didn't, then—"

" I have been alive for too long, Kira. For another thing, it's time that I relinquish my foothold in this plane, because.."

Apocalis' worn eyes had agony in them.

" I'm not alive anymore. I became an Unsent."

Kira was shocked. They were alone on the summit, since the others stayed at the camp somewhere below.

" An..Unsent?"

" Yes..a long time ago when Firinas took my magic away. He took my lifestream, which is my magic. I died shortly after, suspended in the Soul of the Plane.

" After that, I found myself in Earth, in another era. This era.

" That was 870 years before this affair all started. But it was 45 years before that when you found me."

" Yes..I saw you fighting an Ekrist, you won but you fainted after. I tried to heal you, but I can only keep you alive untl we got to an inn.

" After that, you went away, and I have never heard word of you until this affair came..Between that and when you left, I always wished you could come back..I once thought that it was all wrong, but.."

She started to cry softly.

Apocalis still had a gentle heart, and he tucked Kira into an embrace.

" I know you don't want this to happen. I also knew what you just said, because I always appear on your bed every night, with sad tears on your calm face."

His gentle heart was grieving for her, but he knew that their fates were intertwined, and he had to leave, for he had too much time in the living world. He knew this was no easy task, and no more easier for Kira herself.

" You..did?"

" Yes..but I didn't try and wake you up because I knew that the end would come, that I wouldn't be sitting by your side every night..that you will forever run everywhere to find me, when I am in a place you can't go to: The Soul of the Plane."

" What..are you saying that I must kill you?"

He nodded slowly. " It is your duty, but be warned: If you kill all Guardians, you will have destroyed Power World."

" What?"

" Never mind." He turned away from her and said in a quiet tone, " Please..finish this, for my sake."

" No! I will not kill you!"

He sighed. " If you won't do it, then I will." He took out his first magical weapon: The Staff of the Gray Dawn.

He began to twirl it, and his eyes showed a flash of pain as he started the Sending.

" Wha—no! Stop, please!" She really was crying now.

He stopped, but before he did, a Soul Remnant flew out of him..

" I must stop, because I can't do it myself. You must, because I would turn into a fiend that you will eventually be forced to send."

A single tear fell down when he said,

" Please..end my suffering."

Kira finally stood up, with tears in her eyes. She slowly did the Sending, with him gently falling to the ground.

He said his last words to Kira, " My child, you have been brave. Leave your past, and guide your people to a good future. Goodbye, Kira."

" Goodbye.."

He faded into oblivion, as the last Soul Remnant drifted off into space.

Kira sat on the edge, quietly lokking at the horizon, reflecting..

_And Apocalis, the Seventh Guardian to die, faded into the Soul of the Plane. Finally, all the Guardians were killed, but why is Power World not collapsing?_

_**FIN**_

AUTHOR'S NOTES

Sorry if this was too romatic/Cheesy/Corny/Damn Wrong, but it's my first romance ( ?)/ comfort ( ?)/ hurt ( ?) fanfic, so please bear with it.

Please tell me if there is something wrong about this one.

Thank you.

COMPLETED-January 2008

There will be a sequel, readers! Please tell me by review if this fic is good or not. Questions will be entertained, of course.


End file.
